<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Touch Of Sugar by Illyrianwitchling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028928">A Touch Of Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling'>Illyrianwitchling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Counter Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Kitchen Sex, Modern AU, Pining, Roommates, elucien-freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elain let out a loose breath-holding his gaze, "Because touches like that mean something to me. When they don’t for you.”</p>
<p>He kept his face still, settling on the cool floor. An opposite hand cupping her cheek. Rubbing away flour his autumn toned eyes searching her honeyed ones, “Would you like to see what these touches mean to me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Touch Of Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a birthday gift for a friend. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elain gathered ingredients for Feyre’s birthday cake. Being the family baker, she was the one her family went to when they needed any pastry or dessert. Fresh bread, cupcakes, cheesecakes, she did it all. Usually, she had no problems creating a decadent dessert that everyone raved about for days on end. This time she found herself distracted by the man working out in the yard. She was watching him through the window doing those damned routine burpees. Her eyes followed the sharp plains of his muscle and how they rippled when he flexed while jumping, touching the ground, and coming back up. Only to repeat the entrancing motion again and again. His hair red and bright, like a brushing fire, pulled into an infamous man bun. Elain knew Lucien preferred to keep it down and loose. However, working out, his hair only got in the way. Elain on the other hand had no preference. Up or Down, she didn’t mind. The man attached to it was who stole her heart. Not the crimson strands.</p>
<p>Sunlight beaming down on his impossibly, godlike form. Too focused on Lucien, Elain forgot about the eggs in her palms. Until they slipped from her grasp, crashing onto her feet and the ivory tiles below. Feeling the yolk and raw white of the egg moving in between her toes.</p>
<p>“Damnit,” she muttered out, reaching for a dish towel by the sink. Picking up the eggshells and wiping up the remnants of eggs from the floor as well as herself.</p>
<p>Elain heard the backdoor open with an old creak, and then shut with a loud clunk. A chuckle smooth like honeyed whiskey above her. Her heart fluttered within her chest.</p>
<p>“You know you cook eggs, right?” a fox-like grin on his ruggedly handsome features. Lucien met her eyes, and Elain could see the embers of amusement dancing there. Warmth flooded her cheeks from that look, “I thought you were a baker, sunshine,” he teased. </p>
<p>“Oh, shush. It was a simple mistake,” she said, continuing to wipe the mess away, averting his gaze in the process, “and I am a baker thank you very much. Need I remind you that you constantly beg me for spiced rum cakes." </p>
<p>Still, always the gentlemen, Lucien extended a calloused palm to her. She took it, slipping her hand in his as he gingerly pulled her up. Elain moved a thumb over the rough patches of skin. She liked the way his hands felt against hers. The roughness showed all the hard work he puts around their condo and his day job. Elain appreciated a hardworking man, and Lucien was no different.</p>
<p>Standing, Elain stumbled, resting her hands on his smooth, solid chest. The sun’s heat on his skin was warming the tips of her fingers. Matching the heat unfurling in other places. Lucien dropped a firm hand to the curve of her hips, nails gripping the soft fabric of her tee. She felt a tinge of blush spread across her cheeks, clearing her throat as she pulled away. If it bothered him, he didn’t show it. No, the only expression he gave was that grin of his. The one that made her feel like a teen girl crushing on a hot celebrity or a friend’s sibling, someone attractive and charming that was out of reach.</p>
<p>It wasn’t always like this with Lucien. When he first moved in, it was a favor for Feyre. His friendship with Feyre’s ex fell apart due to Lucien getting Feyre far from the situation. One thing led to another, Tamlin kicked him out, and her sister asked as a favor. With what Lucien had done for her younger sister. How could she say no? That favor turned out to be one of the best decisions of her life. Until she saw him more than a roommate. Lucien did not want anything more than friendship. Elain was sure of that. </p>
<p>Shortly before moving into her home, not only had he dealt with Tamlin, but the sudden loss of his fiance, the love of his life in a terrible accident. The scar down his cheek proved as a reminder of the crash every day. Lucien would never love again. Until the past few months, she never realized how much that notion pained her. </p>
<p>There were times between them where it felt possible. For instance, when Lucien would run fingers through her hair lazily as she rested against his thigh watching tv. The small glances he made at her when he believed she wasn’t looking. Helping her in the gardens was once something awkward. Now had turned to something more intimate. A moment of bonding and solitude. Just them and the plants. It took time for her to conclude how badly she wanted this. Them. Yet from her perspective his heart chased a ghost. Whenever he looked in the mirror, he touched the scar. Sometimes he absentmindly did. There was no room in it for her. Not the way she wanted it to be.</p>
<p>The way she pulled from him shifted the playful air to a tense odd sort of silence. Turning her full attention to the splatter of clear egg dripping from the counter, Elain tried not to think of the footsteps closing in. Or the earthy, musky scent of him wafting in the air surrounding her. </p>
<p>"Why do you do that?” An emotion in his voice, she couldn’t quite place, somewhere between curiosity and disappointment.</p>
<p>“Do what?” she asked innocently. Her heart was thundering in her chest—a wild bird fluttering to be free of its cage.</p>
<p>“Move away from me the way you did.”</p>
<p>Elain knew where he was alluding to. She didn’t want to do this. Not when there was a deadline for this cake. Not when this conversation would steer into uncharted territory. One that would change their dynamic forever. </p>
<p>
  <i>I pull away Lucien because I’m in love with you. I have been for some time and being close to you in that kind of embrace… it hurts because all it does is remind me how badly I want to feel your arms encase me and your mouth claim me. It makes me want to curl up and cry. You’re still in love with a ghost that you don’t see the girl in front of you. I hate myself for thinking that way, but it’s the truth. I love you. I only wish you could see it.</i>
</p>
<p>“I- I had to clean up the mess,” the words rushing out of here with such speed, she was surprised he understood it.</p>
<p>“Right,” he clicked his tongue, “So nothing else, then?”</p>
<p>His hands landed on either side of her. Tossing the rag on the countertop Elain turned in between his arms. Her insides melt under his piercing gaze. She turned away, focusing intently at the tiles below. Away from caring expressions and a bare chest, she so desperately wanted to touch. Lucien stood close enough, their breaths entwined. The tip of his finger lay under her chin, bringing Elain to turn, tilting her head up and holding his gaze. She saw it then. A flicker of ember in his russet eyes. A fire dying slowly, yet still holding on.</p>
<p>“Nothing else,” chewing on her bottom lip and working her jaw left to right.</p>
<p>“You’re lying sunshine.”</p>
<p>She blinked once. Twice. Eyes fluttering closed slowly, then opening before shaking the shock away, “I am not.”</p>
<p>“Your jaw moves left to right when you’re lying. Right to left when you’re in deep thought,” Lucien smirked down on her, “I pay attention to you, Elain, ” rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “that probably sounded more creepy than intended.”</p>
<p>She laughed, cheeks tinting a rosy pink in the process, “It did.”</p>
<p>The odd silence returned. Slow tick of seconds felt like hours. Elain tried and failed to look anywhere but him. Not at the sheen of sweat now drying on his tanned skin. Or full lips glistening from his tongue sweeping over them. Small loose hairs brushing his shoulders and the desperate way she longed to coil it around her finger. Unable to trust herself, Elain clutched the underside of the countertop. He was too close, and her thoughts a mess. She needed to steer the conversation away and fast, “I need to get more eggs. The cake….”</p>
<p>“Can wait. Look I-” brows furrowed as his lips pulled in then out, jaw clenched. It was like Lucien wanted to say something, but he didn’t know how to say it, “If I did something, I’m sorry. If it’s just something on your mind, I won’t press. Just.. well I’m here if you need it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You gave me a place and my life back. It’s the least I could do.” Elain flicked her attention to his mouth, trailing down to their toes. Watching his foot tentatively brush along the edge of hers, “Are you going to pull away if I hug you?”</p>
<p>Elain feigned a smile, bright and warm, like a summer’s day broke on her face, “No.”</p>
<p>Lucien stepped forward with a spark in his eyes she never witnessed before, causing her stomach to twist and flip. She couldn’t bolt and run now after saying no. His strong arms encircled around her, pulling Elain in tighter than usual. Closing her eyes, she yielded to the earthy scent of him, listening to the quicken beats of his heart. Hands splayed against the smoothness of his back, running slowly up then down in ministrations.</p>
<p>Elain felt his fingers brush through her honeyed tresses. The dip of his chin resting on her head. She wished to meld into him and stay this way forever. Keeping tucked within the confines of Lucien. Her own personal sun. That came into her cloudy life. Nourishing her like a plant and soil. If only he wanted her too.</p>
<p>For the briefest of moments, she believed he, too, wanted something more. That the way he held her like he did not want to let go. Then the image of him touching the elongated scar on his cheek complete with broken longing came to her mind. The quickening pace of her pulse slowed. Until she felt a trickle of something coarse down her face, touching her lips, she knew precisely what it was, sugar. Lucien backed away, laughing at her so hard, Elain was surprised he didn’t fall over.</p>
<p>Fine. Game on.</p>
<p>“Wanna play games, Vanserra?” Elain quipped.</p>
<p>At least this could be a distraction for the cavern of feelings in her at the hunched over redhead. Holding his ribs from the ache of laughter while Elain shook out the sugar from her hair. With Lucien looking away, Elain reached into the other bowl, grabbing a fistful of flour and throwing it directly towards him. He snapped his attention to her that ever-present grin openly displayed on his features. The flour stuck to him, making her think about the first fall of snow on autumn leaves. Before she could realize what Elain brought down, a war broke out. Flour, baking powder, and sugar flung across the kitchen around the island. This felt good, to be free and fun with him. Simply just being.</p>
<p>The kitchen counters and floors became littered with cake ingredients. Elain darted between the oven and the island. Feet were sliding against flour and tiles. The floor became too slick and her movements too fast. Lucky for her, Lucien noticed Elain falter. She was losing her balance in the process. Moving swiftly, he lunged forward, wrapping an arm around her hips, saving Elain from a hard fall. </p>
<p>“Careful. Wouldn’t wanna lose by default now, would you?”</p>
<p>Elain laid her palms on his chest. Breathing quick and deep from running around the kitchen. Ingredients now splattered across the two of them. </p>
<p>“Oh, I already won,” she teased with a light laugh, “You’re going to help me clean this up, then help me bake.”</p>
<p>His brows arched up in false surprise, “Is that so? Can’t a man shower first?”</p>
<p>His hold became a little tighter around her. Calloused fingers running along the expanse of her arm. She tried to ignore the sensation and the spark of want pooling inside her. If Elain knew their small ingredient throwing fight would end up here. Her in his arms once again, with intimate touches, she would’ve thought better of it. Risking a glance into his eyes, she found herself struck with the look. At that moment, the air was thick. Breathing became hard to do. Her heart went frantic, beating in a wild way Elain never thought possible. The affection in his eyes caused the world to shift. Lucien raised a hand tucking sugar-dusted strands behind her ear. Her hand covered his own, halting the movements.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that.” Elain tried to pull away, Lucien was stronger. Keeping her firm in his grasp.</p>
<p>“Why?" </p>
<p>It was then she knew there was no way around this. There was no more delaying this. Realization hitting her that he wouldn’t let this go. If Elain stayed quiet and distant, perhaps it would destroy their relationship. Lucien was the soil that held her together in dark times. Like when Graysen left her for another woman. Drunkenly she almost kissed this handsome, caring roommate of hers. He stopped it before anything happened. If Lucien understood before then, hopefully, this wouldn’t be the worst conversation.</p>
<p>Elain let out a loose breath-holding his gaze, "Because touches like that mean something to me. When they don’t for you.”</p>
<p>He kept his face still, settling on the cool floor. An opposite hand cupping her cheek. Rubbing away flour his autumn toned eyes searching her honeyed ones, “Would you like to see what these touches mean to me?”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>Slowly he lowered himself to her, acting like she was a fawn. Any quick movements would have Elain jumping and running away. She never moved. Not once. As the tip of his nose brushed against hers until finally, his lips met hers. Tentatively and slow. Like a touch of sunlight warming cool skin. For a beat, Elain froze. Shocked by what just took place. That there was no deep conversation, no unrequited feelings. He wanted her in the same way. She stilled for too long. The kiss turned to a quick breeze as he backed away from her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I thought…” he sighed, swallowing thickly, “That you were interested and wasn’t sure. That you’ve been acting funny because,” he waved around, “were roommates. I wanted to show you I felt the same,” he made to stand, bracing a hand on his thigh, “I’ll go.”</p>
<p>“No!” She stood up with him, laying a light touch on his wrist, “Don’t go. Please. I froze because I couldn’t believe you wanted to kiss me." </p>
<p>"Elain..” Lucien started. She continued ignoring her name.</p>
<p>“I love you. Not in an oh that’s my roommate. I love him kind of way,” he was smiling, backing her against the marbled countertop, “<i>I love you</i>. I want to sleep and wake with you by my side. I want to hear you sing off-key when I’m gardening. I want you to kiss me. All the time. Watching movies, when I’m cooking.”</p>
<p>“If you want me to kiss you all the time,” cutting her off. Mocking Elain in a playful tone, “Then stop talking so I can.”</p>
<p>He kissed her soundly this time—a hunger overcoming him. Mouth moving fiercely over hers. Like she was a sweetness, he simply couldn’t get enough of.  </p>
<p>“Wait. One more thing,” she pulled away for a moment, cheeks a blazing pink. Hating herself for stopping, but she had to know. Pressing her freshly kissed lips in a thin line. Trailing a finger down the scar on his face. His eyes closed, giving in to the feeling. Elain touched the scarred flesh with a caress of her lips.</p>
<p>“I know what she meant to you. I want you to know that I don’t want to take from the memories you have with her. I’m not trying to replace her. If I’m honest, I thought you could never love me because I see the pain in your eyes when you look at yourself,” she trailed off, looking away.</p>
<p>Lucien took her hand in his, kissing her palm. His eyes lifting to meet her honeyed ones with softness and sincerity, “You’re talking too much. Relax Elain,” taking her face in between his palms, running hard-worked thumbs over her cheeks. Bringing his forehead to hers, “Jes will always be a part of me. You know that. I’d like to think she would be happy knowing someone pulled me out of the darkness. You’ve saved me in more ways than one Elain. I’ve been in love with you for some time,” pressing a chaste kiss on her lips, “Now if it’s okay with you, I’d like show you.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure who closed the distance first. He pulled her in close with one swift motion as she looped her hands around the base of his neck. Then Elain was lifted onto the countertop by strong arms that moved up her body. Clangs of metal mixing bowls clashing and falling onto the floor ruptured around them.</p>
<p> Her legs wrapping around his middle, tugging him in closer. Hands trailed up her slender form reaching into the messy strands as he deepened the kiss. Tongue moving swift between pillow-soft lips encircling with her own. Elain worked her fingers at the band holding his hair up, pulling it out, and letting crimson waves fall to tanned shoulders. He gripped the bottom of her flour-coated tee, gripping the edges, lifting it over the head, tossing the garment aside. She could feel the heat of his mouth against her neck. Moving from her jawline to trailing down her shoulder, leaving colorful marks as he went. The feel of lips and tongue sweeping over her skin sent an electrifying wave pulsing through her, a thrum of bliss in her veins. Lucien worked the clasp of the bra as she dug her heels into his back. Pulling him closer, feeling the generous length of him pressing into her thigh. Elain tugged the bra-free, and the lacy pink garment fell into the sink on her right.</p>
<p>He chuckled against her skin, a vibration causing gooseflesh to rise. Elain braced herself on the counter. One hand on the surface, the other gripping along the edge on their stainless skin. Simultaneously arching her chest to Lucien. A throaty, predatory growl thick with lust erupted from him as he trailed down to her subtle mounds. Heavy and aching awaiting his touch. His lustrous lips wrapped over her soft tissue, taking her breast in the heat of his mouth. A hand generously cupped the other. His teeth grazed gingerly over the soft flesh testing to see how far he could go while his tongue flicked and lapped at her rose-colored nipple, feeling it pebble at his touch. She moaned at the motion, her hand-winding into his messy locks burying his face into her. </p>
<p>The padding of his fingers massaged into the deep tissue of her breast. Starting from the bottom dragging up to her nipple, rolling it in between his thumb and forefinger. Tugging the sensitive bit as the remaining digits continued the sensual pressure. Lucien wrapped a strong arm around her, keeping her steady while his sinful touch worked away at her chest. Switching between breasts kissing his way from one to the other. Elain let out keen moans while he worshipped her soft tissue.</p>
<p>Her legs wrapped tighter around his hips, rocking hers against him, trying to ease the pulsing, ache in between her thighs. He was impeccably hard pressing into her core. Hastily, Lucien moved to cup her pert cheeks pulling Elain to the edge of the counters, sliding a hand under the yellow floral printed skirt, extending to her undergarments.</p>
<p> Feeling her soft skin under his burning touch, running a finger over the drenched fabric. She writhed to the simple touch moaning at the action. He took it as a way to continue. Diving past the band stroking her folds. Elain chewed on her bottom lip, resting her head on his shoulder, reaching for the band of his sweats and the treasure it held. Her body was singing for him. Like a siren waiting to claim it’s prey. The burning fire in her gut, every beat of her heart, needed every part of him: soul and body. </p>
<p>Chuckled warm like whiskey over the spot between her breasts, “Sunshine,” voice deep and so thick with lust that if it was in the air, Elain was sure she could choke on it, “Had I known you were this responsive,” his eyes flicked up to meet hers. Blown wide brimming in ecstasy just as danced with embers of desire. Lucien pushed a finger inside stroking her inner walls as if he were beckoning her, his thumb running ministrations over her clit, “I would’ve done this sooner,” he claimed her sugar kissed lips with a hunger matching a starved wolf.</p>
<p> The moment her arms twined in his fiery locks, causing their passion-driven kisses to deepen, his wet tongue pushing past her lips, moving with hers like two burning embers dancing around each other. His gruff groans over her vibrated against her swollen lips as sucked on his tongue. Wishing she was sucking other parts of him, like the substantial part of him piercing into her thigh.</p>
<p> Lucien slid his hand past her knickers, cupping her womanhood, diving another finger inside rubbing at the sweet, rough spot. Her walls clenching around him while the rest of his digits teased her clit. Massaging her soaked folds, his thumb working the fast and slow ministration. She was moaning against his mouth, her breaths becoming pants. The tremble in her hips and nails raking through his strands, she was edging closer towards a state of elation. He wasn’t done with her yet.</p>
<p>Elain whimpered at the loss of contact when he pulled away. Her entire body an empty, throbbing pulse without him. She watched him as he stuck each finger one after another in his mouth. Sucking off her sweet juices, running his tongue along the edges. Almost losing it at the sight of his actions with a wicked glint in that all too gorgeous grin. Licking his lips as he spoke, “Do you know how good you taste?”</p>
<p>“Tell me,” she breathed, her cheeks tinted pink, plump lips red and swollen.</p>
<p>“Sweet.”</p>
<p> He knelt before her, thankful that he was leveled with the counters. Pushing her skirt back, spreading her legs apart. His tongue ran over the pink lace fabric with a long stroke before sucking her budding lips. Elain threw her head back with a cry of pleasure while he hooked a finger on the other side of the thin straps tugging the garment down.</p>
<p>Taking her foot in his palm, Lucien looked up at her. At the goddess that she is and how delectable Elain looked. Spread out before him, Breasts and neck covered in nail and bite marks. Hair a tangled mess, her face flushed, honeyed eyes burning with lust and want for him. Parts of her mostly bare body still were dusted with sugar and flour from earlier. The vision was enough to make him come right there. He willed himself to hold on.</p>
<p>Lucien kissed her ankle, leaving warm, tender kisses up her legs, tasting the remnants of their little war as they went. Occasionally biting her silken skin. He was thankful for the taste of sugar, filling his mouth, not flour. His emblazoned eyes met hers as he continued up her leg, moving towards the apex between her thighs. Brushing his nose along her skin. Inhaling the natural tangy scent, that was Elain. Gods, he could drown in her. Rotating his nose at the top of her clit, His tongue moving in long, languorous strokes. Lucien heard a Kean moan from above and her hands back in his hair, sending his face flush against her sex.</p>
<p>Elain rocked her hips into his face as his tongue fucked her. Moving inside her wanting core. The heat of his mouth sucking on her folds, losing himself to her arousal. Lucien grabbed her legs, pulling her closer, allowing his tongue to dive as deep as possible inside her. Elain wrapped her legs around the nape of his neck. It wasn’t long before she became an intangible mess repeating his name and fuck in between heavy pants and mewled moans. Her legs were quaking as the whites of her eyes blurring. The grip over her thighs tightened. His mouth and tongue working in hard fast strokes on her clit. Feeling her ebbing the edge. He held her gaze as Elain bit down on her bottom lip. Writhing her hips, Lucien nodded as if to say, “Come for me.”</p>
<p>With a cry, she did. Gripping his hair as she cried out his name like he was her salvation, her savior. A pleasurable sensation of wildfire rippled through her body. Lucien held on continuing his sucking until her legs ceased to shake. Then he released her legs, allowing them to fall against the counter as he shucked off his pants before she could fully come down from the high. Lucien was determined to keep her in a state of ecstasy. </p>
<p>Pumping himself twice as he angled his cock with her entrance. The tip of him leisurely stroking her sensitive folds, a moan passed her lips. Elain settled a hand on his bare shoulder as he pushed into her slowly. Allowing Elain to adjust to his length. Still, he tossed his back, closing his eyes with a deep throaty groan. As they Finally joined their bodies in one.</p>
<p>Every push of his cock in her was a tingling sensation from being well fucked by his mouth and hands. It wasn’t over, and Elain was more than willing to keep this going. </p>
<p>Her cunt dripped with her juices. Hooking a leg over his hip and ankle dipping into his backside, she gave the go-ahead to continue. Lucien thrust into her, taking Elain to the hilt. Firm hands cupped her ass, fingers digging into the pert cheeks, slamming her against him. Elain looped her arms under his nails, digging into his slick back as he kissed her deeply, with a passion that burned so fiercely, the aching need in her core roared back to life. </p>
<p>She tasted her tangy sweetness off his mouth as her teeth grazed his bottom lip. Elain rolled her hips as he snapped against them. They were lost within each other, succumbing to the heady scent filling the air, pleasurable moans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Elain ran her pink tongue over his lips, pushing between the seams, once again dancing with his sinful tongue. Their bodies touched and joined in every way possible, yet it didn’t seem to be enough. Her nails raked along his muscled back. Before settling in his shoulder blades as if Lucien was the only tether to this world. </p>
<p>He pulled her off the counter in one quick swoop, turning Elain around and pinning her between the surface and him. The action so fast, she could barely react to the loss of contact. Realigning his cock with her again entering from behind. The skirt hiked up to under her belly. </p>
<p>Now he didn’t move in slow, gripping her hips with a predatory roughness as he slammed into her. Elain cried out in pleasure, reaching for the sink knobs to steady herself. He kept his thrusts hard and deep, hitting that patch that made high pitched moans. Her walls conformed tightly around his cock, like those tight little dresses she wore all the time. Elain laid her head over her arm, keeping a rhythmic tune of fuck fuck fuck that matched each snap of his hips against her ass. Lucien reached over, kissing the rim of her ear, the nape of her neck. His hand grasped the underside of her breast until encompassing, roughly kneading it, Pulling at her nipple. The opposite hand moved to her clit, rubbing in vigor circles. The way her body was quaking and his cock twitching, the two were mere seconds away from that heavenly state.</p>
<p>She outstretched a hand behind her, reaching for him. Lucien let go of her breast, opting to slide his fingers between hers as the high came crashing down on them both. Her velvet walls clenched tighter around him, milking him of his release as her own coated him dripping down his length. </p>
<p>They stayed that way for several moments. Lucien left soft tender kisses over her back, then kissing the knuckles of their joined hands. The coolness of the stainless steel sink bringing Elain back to reality. She felt the weight of him pull out and away from her. His strong arms wrapped around her, taking Elain down with him. She sat comfortably on his lap, settling against his chest. His breathing still fast and shallow from their lovemaking.</p>
<p>“That was..wow.”</p>
<p>Breathlessly he chuckled, “One way to put it,” he ran soothing touches along her arm. Kissing the top of her tangled tresses. He looked around at the scattered clothes, ingredients coating the tiles, and mixing bowls scattered across the floor, “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”</p>
<p>She laughed as bright as a sunray, “No. you could’ve been harder.”</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?” he questioned, arching a brow.</p>
<p>Elain turned to face him, pressing a chaste kiss on his full lips, “I don’t think making I’m that cake.”</p>
<p>“You know,” he encased his arms around her, “My suggestion is to shower, then order a cake and stay naked all night. Fulfill that challenge…” he trailed off. The tip of his nose dusting her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Mm,” she hummed in agreement, “I like that.”</p>
<p>Lucien gathered Elain in his arms, carrying her off to the shower. Her arms around his neck. An ear pressed into his chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. Everything seemed to be lighter now that the weight of longing was not bearing down on her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on Tumblr @sweetlyvillainous</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>